


H is for Hindrance; Sudeshna

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [8]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Arjuna disguised as Brihannala, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Sudeshna makes it clear that bigotry about sexual identity will be met with zero tolerance.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 14





	H is for Hindrance; Sudeshna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



“Awesome news for you, Uttara! We have finally found a great teacher who will really help you brush up your music and dance skills,” beamed Sudeshna.

“If Brihannala is the one you are talking about, how am I even supposed to address him, or her?” Uttara wondered.

“Why, my, daughter, is that even a question? A teacher is always to be considered equivalent to a parent. You will address her as ‘Mother’… she will stay in your quarters from tonight.”

“As you wish, Mother,” Uttara replied sulkily.

“You are still uncomfortable, child,” Sudeshna pointed out. “Care to explain why?”

“Nothing much, Mother… I am only feeling a bit… a bit… weird,” mumbled Uttara.

“I didn’t expect such behaviour from you, child,” said Sudeshna sternly. “Focus, my child. Focus on the veena, focus on the mridangam, focus on your dance moves. Something as irrelevant as your teacher’s appearance or her sexual identity should never be a hindrance to your lessons.”


End file.
